Selintas Kasih
by synstropezia
Summary: Nakahara Chuuya adalah pengemis tunanetra, sementara Dazai Osamu hanya pejalan kaki biasa yang kebetulan melewati tempat tersebut. Mereka bukan apa-apa selain dua orang asing yang terhubung oleh selintas kasih. Warning: Chuuya!Fem #FeValentine


**Selintas Kasih**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kelambatan, bosenin, kepanjangan, konflik kurang menarik, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi. Fic ini sendiri dibuat khusus untuk event bulanan di grup 'Fanfiction Addict' dengan tema 'Valentine'.**

* * *

Dunia luar sekadar diketahuinya, lewat topi jerami yang sejak pagi terulur mengharapkan belas kasih. Pengemis cilik itu duduk sembilan jam setiap harinya. Makan dan minum dengan mencari sisa-sisa sampah di gang sebelah atau lagi-lagi, menunggu kebaikan hati seorang pejalan yang melempar sebungkus roti atau cuma-cuma menyodorkan nasi bungkus.

Baginya, dunia luar bukanlah di mana ia mengemis lantas mendapatkan uang. Lebih dari itu, dunia luar adalah tentang kebaikan atau keburukan manusia sewaktu dihadapkan pada keberadaan sepertinya. Apa alasan mereka menolong? Ketulusan, kah? Demi ketenaran atau pengakuan palsu yang menaikkan citra diri? Hatinya mengetahui betul seluk-beluk kemisteriusan itu.

"Eh, Jeng, bukannya itu bos toko roti yang suka kasih roti kadaluarsa? Ternyata orangnya baik, lho." Seorang pria baya menghampiri pengemis di seberang tokonya itu. Memberikan selembar uang lima puluh ribu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Wah, iya! Emang cuma rumor, Jeng. Biasalah, banyak yang sirik gara-gara enggak laku. Jadi suka bicara aneh-aneh."

_PLAKKK!_

"LIMA PULUH RIBU BAHKAN TOKO BUSUKMU TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK MENGGANTIKAN NYAWA TEMANKU! DASAR PEMBUNUH!" teriaknya ganas menampar tangan itu. Topi jeraminya dibiarkan terjatuh demi balas dendam.

"APA MAKSUDMU, ANAK SIALAN?! KAU TIDAK DIAJARKAN BERTERIMA KASIH, YA?!"

"AKU AKAN BERTERIMA KASIH JIKA KAU YANG MATI! BAWA KEMBALI UANG BUSUKMU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!"

"Jika kau dan teman-temanmu lebih suka makanan tempat sampah, silakan saja! Jangan harap aku akan berbaik hati."

"PERGI ... SIALAN! PER ... GI ..."

Nyatanya, hati mereka tidaklah semanis itu. Kebanyakan berniat pamer untuk mendapat pengakuan palsu semacam contoh di atas. Lima puluh ribu tidaklah mengubah fakta bahwa pria tua bangka itu memberi roti kadaluarsa ke temannya dua hari lalu. Pagi hari sebelum mereka bekerja, dia ditemukan meninggal akibat keracunan makanan. Mayatnya dibiarkan teronggok di tumpukan sampah untuk disantap tikus dan lalat atas perintah sang bos.

"Ya ampun, kasarnya. Padahal dikasih uang supaya bisa makan. Pengemis zaman sekarang enggak tau diri semua."

"Malu-maluin emang. Masih kecil tapi omongannya kasar."

"KALIAN ENGGAK TAU APA-APA. JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KOMENTAR KALAU ... _umphhh_! _Uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ..." Mulutnya mendadak penuh oleh roti. Kesempatan tersebut dimanfaatkan ibu-ibu tadi untuk kabur sebelum si pengemis sinting kembali berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku roti?! Jangan-jangan kau suruhan pak tua itu, ya?! Cepat ngaku!"

Rotinya kembali dimasukkan agar cewek ini diam. Meski sempat berontak, ia mendadak berhenti usai menghirup wangi cokelat dari orang asing itu. Harumnya menenangkan sekaligus nikmat–sepadan dengan rasa cokelat yang meleleh memenuhi mulut.

"Kenapa rotimu enak?! Jangan-jangan ini trik dan kau akan menyuruhku tutup mulut!" Mana habis lagi. Makin paniklah pengemis cilik satu ini.

"Hoi! Aku bicara padamu. A-apa jangan-jangan kau marah karena rotimu kumakan? Te-tetapi kau yang memberikannya padaku. Jadi ..." Tangannya mendadak ditarik dan _dia _menuliskan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dikatakan orang ini karena bacanya belum lancar.

"Aku enggak ngerti yang kau tulis. Bacaku belum lancar soalnya."

Tanpa menjawab orang asing itu berlari usai menyeka ujung bibir Chuuya dan menuliskan kalimat terakhir. Dia tidak paham maksudnya, tetapi bikin kesal karena dikacangi tanpa alasan.

"Awas kau! Nanti aku tanyakan ke Kak Kenji biar tau yang kau tulis!"

Sayangnya, siang masih panjang hari itu.

* * *

Senja mendatangkan sinar kejingga-jinggaan yang menghangatkan kulit. Sembari merapikan kertas koran dan recehan, ia menunggu jemputan datang untuk membawanya ke perumahan di pinggir kota. Ada sembilan anak lainnya yang juga bekerja sepertinya. Mereka dipecah menjadi pengamen, pedagang asongan atau pengemis yang menyebar di jalanan sampai gerbong kereta. Pulang pukul lima lantas menunggu makan malam berupa roti dan air mineral bekas.

"Chuuyaaa ...!" Teriakan dari samping membuatnya menengok pada lelaki sebayanya. Suara itu milik Atsushi yang baru saja pulang dari stasiun terakhir.

"Lama banget! Kasian Kak Kenji nungguin dari tadi."

"Keretanya agak telat. Masih ada waktu, kok."

Tersisa setengah jam sebelum angkot langganan pergi. Atsushi menarik tangannya mengajak Chuuya berlari bersama. Mereka melakukan ini setahun belakangan, sudah hafal dan tahu harus seberapa cepat agar tiba. Biasanya, Abang Tanizaki menunggu di pengkolan sambil makan gorengan. Dia itu supir angkot 05 yang jurusan pulangnya mirip-mirip dengan mereka.

"Bang, bang! Langsung berangkat, dong." Baru juga menikmati tahu isi. Nyaris saja dia tersedak.

"Santai, Dek Chuuya. Kalian mau gorengan? Tapi jangan diabisin. Entar Naomi ngambek."

"Sambil berangkat aja makannya. Ayo, Bang." Mengabaikan yang bersangkutan, Chuuya langsung menarik Atsushi dan duduk di pintu masuk. Entah kesambet apa sampai ngebet bertemu Kak Kenji, kelihatan banget wajahnya gereget.

Siapa bosnya, siapa anak buahnya, mungkin pula Abang Tanizaki ini calon suami takut istri sampai kalah dari bocah sebelas tahun. Sisa gorengan dibawa ke angkot begitupun segelas ela-ela. Mesin segera dipanaskan dan perjalanan dimulai dengan mengebut–meski hanya di awal karena kota tumbang oleh macet.

"Mending kita lari aja."

"Kenapa ngebet, Dek? Bingung Abang kamu aneh banget hari ini." Biasanya juga minta jalan-jalan dulu entah kemana. Jadilah dia sekalian tarik penumpang daripada rugi–jam lima sudah berhenti soalnya, harus pulang daripada kena sembur.

"Lupa cerita! Aku tadi ketemu orang aneh pas lagi ngemis."

"Terus apa hubungannya ama ketemu Kak Kenji?" tanya Atsushi heran. Si Abang mengangguk menanyakan hal serupa.

"Orang itu nulis sesuatu di tanganku. Tapi aku enggak bisa baca. Cepet-cepet banget soalnya."

"Padahal bisa tanya Abang. Gini-gini lulusan SMA, lho. Enggak bodoh-bodoh banget."

"Kak Kenji lulusan universitas. Lebih keren dari Abang. Iya, kan, Atsushi?"

"Iya. Bisa main musik lagi. Aku sama Akutagawa lagi belajar gitar sekarang. Abang mau ikutan?" Gelengan diberikan cuma-cuma. Abang Tanizaki paling tahu kalau mereka gabung pasti ribut. Pernah kejadian soalnya dua bulan lalu.

"Jangan narik, Bang. Biar cepet sampe."

"Enggak, kok. Abang juga ditungguin soalnya."

"Gorengannya yang Kak Naomi tunggu. Bukan Abang." Ralat dari Chuuya tidak dihiraukan karena bikin sakit hati. Kalau mulutnya sudah pedas ditambah macet berkepanjangan, Abang Tanizaki pasti galau dan malah tidur-tiduran.

"Daripada bosen, aku nyanyi aja gimana?"

"Boleh banget! Aku mau denger Atsushi nyanyi."

"Ekhem! **Bila nanti saatnya t'lah tiba ... kuingin kau menjadi istriku. Berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan, berlarian ke sana kemari dan ter **..." Nyanyian merdunya dikunci dengan telunjuk. Ada yang aneh jadi Chuuya paksa berhenti, "Di angkot enggak boleh lari-lari, Atsushi."

"Tapi liriknya emang gitu. Aku ganti lagu, deh. **Hey kamu, hatiku dag dig dug saat ...**", "Aku tau! Pasti pas kita masih hidup," potong Chuuya cepat penuh semangat–antara yakin jawabannya benar atau menyadari angkot mulai berjalan.

"Bener juga. Kalo enggak dag dig dug entar mati. Terus, ada lagu yang liriknya 'lelaki buaya darat'. Aneh banget, kan? Padahal aku manusia." Aduh Tuhan, ingin ketawa saking gelinya! Abang Tanizaki cekikikan sambil mengemudi. Mereka polos banget dan dia tidak tahan untuk memberitahu.

Namun, ditundanya mengingat mereka itu bocah. Abang Tanizaki langsung diam sebelum Chuuya terpancing untuk bertanya–parahnya lagi kena marah gara-gara tidak fokus mengemudi. Angkot berjalan mulus berkat kelokan yang menjauhi keramaian. Bau sampah perlahan tercium dari bawah permukiman warga yang rata-rata berprofesi pemulung. Atsushi segera membangunkan Chuuya yang entah sejak kapan tertidur.

"Udah sampe. Ayo bangun," bisiknya pelan menggoyangkan bahu Chuuya.

"BENERAN?! Cepet, Atsushi. Ada yang penting soalnya." Belum pamitan Chuuya langsung menarik lengan sang sahabat. Si bocah perak sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkahnya yang dipercepat sewaktu menuruni tangga.

"Makasih, Bang! Besok ngerepotin lagi."

"Hati-hati turun tangganya! Bilangin Chuuya jangan lari-lari!"

Bau pupuk yang terhirup Chuuya kenali sebagai ciri khas Kak Kenji. Selain bermain musik, pemuda itu hobi bertani dan memiliki sawah warisan. Mereka bertemu setahun lalu ketika Chuuya baru saja 'bekerja'. Ia adalah musisi jalanan setiap Sabtu dan Minggu yang berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Kak Kenji menemukan permukiman ini sewaktu tersesat dan menjadi akrab dengan warganya.

"Bersemangat seperti biasanya, ya, Chuuya." Mereka akan tos setiap bertemu. Awalnya pelan-pelan sampai Chuuya terbiasa dan berhenti meleset.

"Aku ketemu orang aneh. Bau tubuhnya seperti cokelat."

"Keliatannya _dia_ sangat menyukai cokelat. Aku jadi mau menciumnya juga."

"Haruummm ... banget! _Dia_ juga memberiku roti coklat. Awalnya aku kira, dia itu suruhan bos toko roti di seberang untuk meracuniku. Lalu ...", "bos toko roti melakukan sesuatu?! Chuuya baik-baik saja? Mau ke dokter?" Atsushi panik sehingga memotong. Jelas dia enggan jika sahabatnya menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Rotinya enak dan enggak kadaluarsa. Aku kaget karena _dia_ tiba-tiba menjejalkannya ke mulutku. Ngeselin banget, kan?"

"Bos toko roti ngapain?"

"Jangan panik. Pak tua itu hanya memberiku uang lima puluh ribu agar tutup mulut. Tapi aku membentaknya dan ada ibu-ibu yang menggosipkanku. Terus aku khilaf dan bentak mereka juga. Saat itulah rotinya masuk ke mulutku."

"_Dia _orang baik ternyata. Chuuya harus berterima kasih nanti."

"Untuk rotinya atau apa? Aku sebenernya kesel karena _dia_ enggak membalas ucapanku." Mungkin, ini penyebabnya Chuuya mengecap 'dia' orang aneh. Memberi roti tanpa bilang apa pun sangatlah mencurigakan, bukan? Atsushi makin was-was mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Pertama, untuk rotinya. Kedua, karena _dia_ membuat Chuuya berhenti marah. Jika _dia_ tidak memberimu roti, kamu pasti teriak-teriak seperti tarzan."

"Masa kayak tarzan? Aku maunya jadi Cinderella! Aku mirip Cinderella, kan, Atsushi?"

"Mirip, kok. Nanti Chuuya bakal ketemu pangeran dan dipakein sepatu." Menggantikan sandal jepit tentunya. Ini juga hasil mungut seminggu lalu, sulit menemukan yang sepasang.

"Kita lupain dulu soal Cinderella. Ini bagian terpentingnya, dia menuliskan sesuatu di tanganku, tapi aku enggak bisa baca."

Sepanjang siang Chuuya menghafalkan lekuk demi lekuknya sampai lancar menuliskan. Kak Kenji manggut-manggut paham begitupun Atsushi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan–padahal bisa tanya Abang Tanizaki asal ditulisnya pelan-pelan.

"Katanya 'perutmu berisik' dan dia bilang Chuuya seperti 'macan betina'."

"Macan betina?! Jelas-jelas aku Cinderella. Atsushi, besok temani aku beri _dia_ pelajaran. Akan kugigit sampe _dia_ teriak-teriak."

"Eh?! Itu enggak baik. Kak Kenji nasehatin Chuuya, dong."

"Mungkin maksud Atsushi memberi semangat. Tarzan, kan, suka mengigit. Jadi, gak apa-apa."

Untuk Atsushi seorang, esok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

"Chuuya serius?"

"Ini udah kelima kalinya kamu nanya. Aku emang serius mau bales dendam." Sejak pagi Atsushi menemani Chuuya di pinggir jalan. Mereka kolaborasi di mana si perak menyanyi sementara dia mengumpulkan uang.

"Bukan yang itu. Tapi soal permintaanmu ke bos kemarin malem."

"Serius, kok. Kapan aku enggak serius? Atsushi mau nentang juga?" Nada kalimatnya ketus bikin yang bersangkutan kicep. Dia tidak berniat demikian, sih. Namun wajah Chuuya membuat semuanya mengerikan.

"Kalo Chuuya emang mau ikut ngamen, aku bakal jaga kamu pas di kereta. Tapi masalahnya, bos enggak setuju."

"Sialan emang! Dia seenak jidat bilang, 'lo itu buta, bagusnya bikin orang lain kasian.' Awas aja nanti."

Semalam memang mengerikan. Bos dan Chuuya bertengkar hebat yang disaksikan sembilan anak lainnya. Mereka balas-membalas berteriak–siapa yang ganasnya memenangkan sunyi malam, dialah sang pemimpin. Atsushi sempat melerai walau berujung kena pukul. Kegagalannya membuat Akutagawa terpaksa melihat kakaknya dihajar sampai lebam sana-sini.

Tadi pagi, mereka kembali ribut untuk mencegat Chuuya 'bekerja'. Bos membubarkannya dengan satu bentakan yang suka atau benci, terpaksa membungkam mereka.

"Kenapa Chuuya mau jadi pengamen? Bukannya mendadak banget?"

"Jelas buat bales dendam! Aku baru pertama kali ngerasain dia lewat. Hari ini, belum tentu dia lewat lagi, kan? Apalagi besoknya."

"Kalo jadi pengamen, kesempatanku ketemu _dia_ lebih luas, mungkin bisa di kereta atau angkot. Cuma ngemis di satu tempat gini jelas bakalan susah." Mereka–terlebih Atsushi tahu betul sekeras apa kepalanya. Namun, jika sebatas obsesi akan balas dendam, bukankah terlalu konyol sampai Chuuya harus mengorbankan diri?

"Lupain aja soal balas dendam. Aku enggak mau Chuuya terluka lagi."

"Ini bukan cuma bales dendam! Aku berutang budi sama _dia_, seenggaknya aku harus ucapin terima ..."

Wangi. Harum cokelat terlintas memutus perdebatan mereka. Suara koin terdengar membentur mangkuk plastik yang penuh tanah–topi jeraminya sengaja dipakai, hari ini panas dan wajah Chuuya penuh lebam -ia benci dikasihani karena teraniaya. Sekilas walau tidak pasti, Atsushi menangkap sosok jangkung berseragam SMP yang pergi begitu saja. Bercampur di antara kerumunan entah mencari apa.

"SIAL! AKU LUPA BILANG MAKASIH SAMA DIA!" seru Chuuya panik mendapati bau itu menghilang. Meski bahunya digoyangkan kasar, Atsushi tetap bergeming akibat wangi yang menghipnotis tersebut.

"E-eh? I-iya. Dia udah pergi."

"Aku bisa narik bajunya tadi. Kenapa jalannya cepet banget, sih? Kayak orang dikejer setan aja."

"Firasatku bilang dia bakal dateng lagi besok. Nanti Chuuya balas dendam sendiri aja, ya? Aku enggak enak ganggu."

"Maaf sembarangan nyeret kamu."

"Jarang-jarang kita bisa bareng. Enggak masalah kalo sesekali."

Setidaknya hari ini, keramaian terasa akrab mengalahkan sepi yang biasa menemaninya.

_Seminggu kemudian ..._

Termasuk hari ini dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi, Chuuya sekadar menundukkan kepala setiap pulang ke tempat pembuangan. Jangan tanyakan perihal cowok aneh itu, dia akan cemberut dan mengabaikan seharian karena Atsushi sudah mengalaminya tiga hari berturut-turut–pengamen satu ini sampai memohon ke Akutagawa agar membujuk kakaknya itu biar luluh.

"Kak, masih ngambek?" tanya Akutagawa polos. Mau ceritanya diminta tolong juga dia bingung harus apa.

"Menurutmu?"

"Masih."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Jangan ngambek lagi. Aku capek diminta tolong Atsushi."

"Kataku juga rahasiain." Otak rencana tersebut menampakkan diri sambil manyun. Akutagawa menggidikkan bahu merasa mengatakan kejujuran bukanlah kesalahan.

"Apa lagi maumu? Aku belom bisa bales dendam." Soal itu Atsushi paham betul. Karenanya ia mengundang Kak Kenji masuk daripada masalah kian berlarut.

"Pantes Chuuya keliatan bete. Apa kamu gugup?"

"Kak Kenji?! Ka-kalo dibilang gugup enggak juga. Rasanya ragu aja tiap mau bilang. Atau sama aja?"

"Begitu ternyata. Kakak iseng-iseng belajar tentang ramalan. Chuuya mau coba? Akutagawa jadi pelanggan pertama, lho."

"Ramalan yang pake kartu atau bola kristal?" Sepertinya Atsushi pernah cerita karena dia tertarik. Tetapi kalau Akutagawa, apa benar adik kecilnya menyukai hal-hal mistis semacam itu? Terlebih, apa yang ditanyakannya?

"Uhm! Tertarik mencoba?"

"Bisa ramal besok aku ketemu _dia_ atau enggak? Aku ta ...", "Kakak pasti ketemu _dia_ dan berhasil balas dendam! A-aku yakin itu." Akutagawa memang menanyakannya, ya? Segala main rahasia-rahasiaan dan melibatkan Kak Kenji agar tutup mulut.

"Terus ... jangan takut. Kalo kakak takut, enggak ada yang lindingin Atsushi. Aku bisa jaga diri soalnya."

"Ngapain bawa-bawa namaku? Kalo mau ribut bilang aja langsung." Lihat sendiri. Mereka pasti bertengkar sehari sekali. Kak Kenji tidak akan melerai jika belum parah. Namun kali ini, sepertinya Chuuya juga kurang berminat.

Dia hanya ingin tertawa karena mendadak begitu bodoh. Lucunya lagi Akutagawa dan Atsushi langsung berhenti sementara Kak Kenji tersenyum riang–itu baru Chuuya yang dikenalnya, perempuan pemberani paling bersemangat apa lagi soal gigit orang.

"Satu lagi. Chuuya tau hari _valentine_?"

"Va ... apa? Namanya susah banget."

"Sederhananya hari kasih sayang. Nanti kamu bisa dapet cokelat dari seseorang, misalnya pacar."

"Dapet dari Kak Kenji, dong! Aku mau jadi pacarmu kalo gitu, tapi sehari aja. Kapan mulainya?"

"Empat belas Februari Chuuya bisa jadi pacar kakak. Akutagawa sama Atsushi juga boleh kalo mau." Tentang beginian mereka mengerti, kok. Keduanya jelas menggeleng karena lebih memilih Chuuya -meski kakak-adik dilarang pacaran, sih.

"Tapi daripada jadi pacar kakak, kayaknya ada yang lebih baik, begitu kata ramalan."

"Yang lebih baik dari Kak Kenji bukan Abang Tanizaki, kan? Aku enggak mau makan gorengan rasa cokelat."

"Chuuya liat aja tanggal empat belas nanti. Dua hari lagi, kok."

Ternyata impiannya jadi Cinderella tinggal selangkah lagi. Atsushi mendadak patah hati karena tidak di-_notice_, sedangkan Akutagawa keluyuran mencari sandal jepit untuk menyerang sang pangeran–dia merasa kehilangan soalnya.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya ..._

Siang yang terik bahkan untuk topi jerami. Mangkuk plastik setia menemani bersama perban yang membalut tangan serta pipi–bos mereka mustahil memodali begituan, Chuuya saja baru sadar ketika tadi pagi ketiduran. Penghasilannya mendadak sedikit dan bos marah besar, jadilah dia kena pukul nyaris setiap hari. Lebih parahnya lagi yang tak terbayangkan, pejalan kaki sekitar mulai menggosipkan Chuuya sebagai pengemis tunanetra biadab.

"Tokonya kapan tutup coba?" Bau roti tercium dari seberang. Chuuya mendadak mual walau perutnya sekadar diisi segelas air–jatah sarapan tinggal mitos bagi mereka yang penghasilannya sedikit.

Perutnya berisik daritadi. Meski semenjak gosip soal Chuuya yang memfitnah bos toko roti beredar _dia_ selalu memberi lebih, tetap saja Chuuya menyimpannya untuk disetor dibandingkan mengisi perut–kena pukul lebih menyakitkan daripada menahan lapar, bisa-bisa ia keburu mati sebelum menyadari pagi.

"Apa emang ketemu, ya? Ini udah lewat dari waktu biasanya." Belum terdengar suara koin bercampur uang kertas selain pejalan kaki yang kadang meludahinya. Chuuya sudah biasa. Dia hanya mendadak lemas dan memilih tiduran.

"Mungkin Atsushi bener. Aku harus lupain bales dendamnya dan pindah tempat."

Seribu sayang sifat kepala batunya menghalangi niat tersebut. Tunanetra sekalipun, utang budi tidaklah baik dan Chuuya membencinya. Jika nanti ia lebih kuat, bos akan ditinggalkannya mau dibentak sekeras apa pun. Mereka berhak membuat pilihan. Bekerja padanya bukanlah satu-satunya jalan meski dipaksa.

Jika tahu-tahu, sebuah rumah tampak dan menggantikan pemandangan toko roti dalam benak, Chuuya bisa sadar betapa enaknya tersenyum. Ia akan tinggal bersama yang lain. Mereka hanya takut kepada genteng bocor atau masakan gosong, bukan lagi sosok pria bertubuh tambun yang hobi memukul sama mabuk-mabukan. Udara dingin tinggal dongeng sebelum tidur. Rumah itu akan melindungi mereka bersama sehalai selimut berbau sinar matahari.

Andai semua itu bukan 'jika', Chuuya tidak perlu menggeleng setiap kepalanya mendadak berat. Hanya wangi cokelat yang membuat dia terjaga meski rumah khayalan itu seakan memanggilnya dari seberang.

"Baumu menyengat ... tau ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ..." Tanpa membalasnya tangan itu sigap menyandarkan tubuh Chuuya. Sebotol air diminumkan kepadanya yang perlahan sadar walau masih pusing.

'_Makan dulu_." Kalimat tersebut dituliskan di telapak tangan Chuuya. Sepotong roti cokelat mengisi mulutnya seperti di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Buat calon korban bales dendam kau berani juga. Tapi, bukan itu yang mau aku ucapin." Ujung seragamnya ditarik lemah. Chuuya tahu akan segera pingsan mau perutnya diisi se-kenyang apa pun.

"Bales dendamku keren, lho. Dengan bilang 'terima kasih' biar kau enggak lupa, kalo seseorang pernah ngerasa utang budi. Apalagi dia itu pengemis yang lagi sekarat, mungkin entar mati tanpa dipeduliin siapa pun."

"Perutku emang berisik dan aku bukan macan betina, cuma pengemis bego yang hobi cari ribut. Udah tau miskin tapi sok-sokan mau menegakkan keadilan. Ujung-ujungnya jadi kacau dan orang-orang makin membenciku."

"Kau juga bego karena peduli sama pengemis. Penghasilan kami lebih banyak dari orang tuamu. Seharusnya kau iri kayak orang-orang yang lewat. Aku ... enggak butuh belas kasihmu karena sebenernya, aku cuma manfaatin kamu buat kasih uang."

Pegangannya mengendur. Chuuya banjir keringat dengan suhu tubuh yang memanas. Hari itu juga, ia harus minta maaf karena tidak menghabiskan rotinya, selalu merepotkan meski pertemuan mereka hanya selintas lalu. Balas dendam tersebut harus lengkap sampai ke akar. Dunia baru boleh membuangnya jika penyesalan berhenti mengikuti.

"Untungnya aku buta, jadi enggak perlu bilang maaf sambil nangis. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena terus ngerepotin. Maaf juga karena rotinya enggak abis, padahal ... ini baru kedua kalinya aku makan makanan enak."

"Lalu yang terakhir, maaf kalo bales dendamku keterlaluan. Tapi kurasa, orang asing bakal baik-baik aja karena aku cuma pengemis buta. Dibuang juga ... dunia ... enggak ... akan ... terpengaruh ..."

Mana kegagahan yang diangankannya ketika hendak membalaskan dendam? Chuuya berhenti merasai. Apa pun yang cowok aneh itu tulis di telapak tangannya sampai terburu-buru, ia enggan memahami selain menumpulkan kesadaran saat ini juga.

'_Besok_'

"Apaan ... coba ...? Aku ... enggak ngerti."

'_Kita_'

'_Harus_'

"Ber-te-mu ...?"

'_Bertemu_'

'_Lagi_'

'Besok kita harus bertemu lagi', _dia_ bilang. Chuuya pingsan dengan senyum mengejek yang entah bagaimana, membuatnya lega meski tubuh mungil itu demam tinggi.

Meski kata takdir pertemuan mereka hanya selintas. Setidaknya _dia_ boleh menukar kesedihan dengan sepercik kebahagiaan, bukan? Kapan lagi _dia_ bisa menerima pembalasan dendam se-keren itu dalam sunyi dunianya yang hanya tahu mendengarkan caci maki dan penolakan?

Hari itu saja, _dia_ ingin berkata 'sangat bahagia'.

* * *

_**Besok ...**_

_Aku tidak mau pergi mengemis. Aku takut untuk pulang._

_**Kita ...**_

_Kita ... siapa?_

_**Harus ...**_

_Ber-te-mu?_

_**Bertemu ...**_

_Iya! Kita harus bertemu ..._

_**Lagi!**_

* * *

Mimpi tersebut membangunkannya dari pingsan seharian. Chuuya meraba sekitar–kasurnya lebih empuk dan terdapat bantal yang menyangga kepala -semua itu jelas terasa asing karena selama ini, ia hanya merasai keras lantai bercampur dingin udara. Ingatannya terhenti di pinggir jalan menyisakan soal air mineral, sebuah janji, roti dan bau cokelat yang identik dengan cowok aneh itu. Selanjutnya, Chuuya sekadar tahu jika sekitar mendadak sunyi.

"Udah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Asing. Itu bukan suara Abang Tanizaki atau Kak Kenji. Chuuya memang jauh dari permukiman ternyata.

"Baik, kok. Omong-omong ini di mana?"

"Klinik. Kemarin ada siswa SMP yang membawamu kemari."

"Apa bau tubuhnya kayak cokelat? Yang tiap diajak ngomong malah diem?"

"Hmm ... saya aja baru sadar bau tubuhnya unik. Iya, kayak cokelat dan pendiem banget. Dia saudaramu?"

"Bilangnya gimana, ya? Cuma kebetulan mungkin." Teman bukan. Adiknya hanya Akutagawa seorang. Mau dipanggil kakak juga mereka belum akrab. Serba salah memang.

"Saya dokter di klinik ini. Panggil aja Dokter Mori. Nama kamu Chuuya, ya?"

"Tau darimana?! Dokter bisa ngeramal juga?"

"Selain bocah cokelat itu, ada empat orang lain yang menjengukmu. Awalnya adikmu mau membawamu pulang, tapi saya larang karena permintaan si bocah cokelat."

"Emangnya dia minta apa?"

"Dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, katanya jangan bawa anak ini balik dulu, tempat tinggalnya enggak sehat dan entar dipukulin lagi. Udah kayak _stalker_ aja."

"Mu ... mu ... mungkin dia itu malaikat pelindungku! Kata Kak Kenji, tiap orang punya satu." Kepercayaan yang unik, eh? Doktet Mori tersenyum mendapati bocah pengemis itu baik-baik saja–Chuuya punya teman, abang, adik, 'kakak' dan cowok aneh yang baik.

"Ya, mungkin aja. Kalo merasa baikan saya bisa hubungin Abangmu untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Enggak perlu, Dok. Saya mau ketemu sama dia. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Masih jam sebelas. Kalian janjian atau gimana?" Sebuah tongkat diberikan kepadanya sebelum berangkat. Dokter Mori berbisik 'anggap aja hadiah' sambil membukakan pintu.

"Bisa dibilang gitu. Makasih, Dok, buat hadiahnya."

Dokter Mori sempat melambai sebelum pasiennya pergi menuju pintu keluar. Seorang suster memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dan menaruh setumpuk berkas yang harus diperiksa oleh bosnya itu.

"Apa enggak apa-apa dibiarinin pulang?"

"Demamnya udah turun dan anak itu punya janji sama _dia_. Saya enggak mungkin menghalangi."

"Teman pertamanya, ya? _Dia_ berhasil akhirnya."

Si _dia _ini memang penuh misteri, ya? Entah apa hubungannya dengan Dokter Mori dan Suster Yosano.

* * *

Kabar baiknya, klinik tersebut tidaklah jauh dari tempatnya biasa mengamen. Chuuya menyandarkan tongkat dan berdiri mendengarkan keramaian–matahari belum tinggi yang berarti ia tiba lebih cepat. Mungkin, masih tersisa setengah jam sebelum pertemuan selintas mereka tiba. Harusnya Chuuya punya waktu untuk merencanakan obrolan mereka nanti.

"_Soal bales dendam kemarin, gimana reaksinya, ya?_" Jelas itu pertanyaan utamanya–meski hanya salah satu karena Chuuya sangat penasaran.

"_Tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa dia sebaik itu?_"

Bukan makanan sisa melainkan roti utuh. Air mineralnya bahkan sebotol penuh dan tidak disiram ke wajah–perlakuan sesederhana itu menjadi istimewa untuknya yang sering dipermalukan. Chuuya merenungi semua itu dengan menundukkan kepala. Terlena sampai matahari pukul dua belas diabaikannya yang baru ia sadari, ketika jawaban sementara didapatkannya untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran.

Cowok aneh itu belum menampakkan batang hidung di pukul dua belas yang biasanya. Harum cokelatnya pergi entah kemana membuat Chuuya sedikit panik–ia punya firasat buruk perihal orang asing ini.

"Dia emang harus diberi pelajaran ternyata."

Tanpa banyak mengira tongkatnya segera diambil dan Chuuya memutuskan berangkat. Tujuannya mungkin samar karena sekadar mengandalkan intuisi, tetapi ia rasa, si cowok aneh berada di sekitar sini. Bersama pejalan kaki sekitar, pengemis tunanetra itu menyeberangi jalan dan tiba di toko roti. Bosnya sedikit kaget melihat Chuuya yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriaknya kasar lewat jendela. Karena terburu-buru Chuuya sampai lupa di seberang ada bos toko roti.

"Kalo enggak bisa bantu mending diem aja!"

"Nyari siapa kau mondar-mandir gitu? Kalo nyari bocah yang baunya kayak cokelat, dia pergi ke toko cokelat di sebelah kanan."

"Kanan itu berarti ... eh, bentar, darimana kau tau aku nyari dia?!"

"Cuma dia yang nyamperin kau pas kita ribut. Mau berterima kasih atau gimana?" Kenapa jadi bawel begini? Chuuya mendadak curiga jika ini merupakan penyuapan lainnya.

"Enggak usah tau! Aku enggak mudah disuap atau apa pun itu."

"Kau itu bocah keras kepala, enggak akan mau dengerin penjelasan saya juga. Intinya satu, saya minta maaf soal roti kadaluarsa dan kejadian minggu lalu." Wajah yang biasa keras itu melunak dan tatapannya melembut. Chuuya berhenti merasai kegalakan yang dahulu diterimanya ketika berdiri dengan iler di depan toko.

"Y-ya ... kalo tulus dimaafin, kok. Aku juga minta maaf udah ngatain bos pembunuh. Padahal bos sering ngasih roti buat dibagiin ke temen-temen." Hubungan mereka baik, kok, sebenarnya. Mungkin rasa panik mengaburkan akal sehat dan perasaan jadi kalang kabut.

"Bentar. Jangan pergi dulu."

Bos keluar toko untuk memberi dua bungkus roti kepada Chuuya–satu lagi buat si cowok aneh jika ketemu. Ia menunduk sejenak tanda berterima kasih. Roti tersebut dimakan dalam perjalanan sambil mencari toko yang dimaksud–seingat dia jaraknya dekat dengan toko roti, kadang bau cokelat tercium samar meski tertutup oleh abu knalpot.

"Kau pura-pura miskin atau gimana?! Masa enggak punya uang sepeser pun?!" _BUAKKK! _Teriakan itu terdengar bersama suara pukulan dan tubuh yang terbanting. Sekalipun tanpa mendengar jerit ketakutan di sekitarnya, Chuuya bisa tahu seberapa menyakitkan semua itu.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ja-jangan mendekat, Nak! Ada yang berkelahi," peringat seorang wanita mendorong pelan tubuh Chuuya. Ia tampak gemetar sambil menggenggam ponsel.

"_Bau cokelat ...!_"

"JANGAN GANGGU TEMENKU!"

"Huh?! Sapa yang te-!"

_DUAKKK!_

Tongkat aluminiumnya telak mengenai wajah sang penganggu. Belum sempat berbalik badan, temannya yang lain terlanjur dikecup oleh senjata baru Chuuya. Pengemis tunanetra itu menghindar dengan apik, gesit memberi perlawanan sampai mereka kewalahan. Dia punya insting tajam. Melawan preman sekolahan bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan menghadapi bos yang seorang tukang pukul pro.

Namun tanpa disadarinya, preman ketiga yang barusan bercucuran darah masih bersikeras melawan. Pura-pura tak berdaya ia meraih kayu di samping. Melompat dengan membabi buta dari arah belakang, di mana Chuuya terlambat berbalik dan wajahnya mengeras. Mustahil menahan pukulannya dengan tongkat sekarang–ia kehabisan tenaga dan kecepatannya berkurang.

Chuuya kira dia tamat, namun si cowok aneh mendorongnya tepat waktu–menggantikan tubuh mungil itu terkena pukulan di bagian punggung. Mereka lengah akibat perlawanan tersebut, sang pengemis beserta tongkatnya segera digendong menggunakan sebelah tangan dan _dia_ berlari menjauhi gang. Tanpa diizinkan mengejar, polisi tiba menangkap ketiga preman tersebut–wanita asing itu diam-diam menghubungi ketika mereka asyik memalak.

"Kenapa kita lari?! Mereka harus diberi pelajaran dulu!"

"Rotinya juga ketinggalan. Aku menjatuhkannya tadi!" Bos toko roti sudah berbaik hati padahal. Tetapi Chuuya mengacaukannya dengan sembarangan melawan.

"Hoi! Apa kau mendengarku?! BERHENTI LARI DASAR IDIOT!"

Entah karena dipaksa atau berniat demikian, _dia_ benar-benar berhenti di sebuah taman. Chuuya didudukkannya lembut pada bangku dekat air mancur. Cowok aneh itu mengikuti sambil mengibas-ngibas wajah berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Kenapa kita kabur?" Seperti biasa, tangannya akan diangkat dan _dia _menuliskan beberapa kata. Chuuya yang seminggu ini belajar membaca yakin bisa memahaminya lebih cepat.

_'Kasian anak orang.'_

"Aku bisa ngehindar, kok! Tadi juga kau liat, kan, aku keren banget kayak hero."

_'Bocah enggak pandai boong'_

"Boong darimana, sih?! Aku serius."

_'Napasmu enggak teratur.'_

"I-itu ... itu karena sampahnya bau!" Memang masuk akal apa? _Dia_ tersenyum mendapati pengemis tunanetra itu baik-baik saja.

_'Hehehe, bocah'_

"Berhenti mengataiku bocah! Emang umurmu berapa?"

_'Ta berapa?'_

"Tujuh kali dua? Tujuhnya ada dua terus ditambah ... tapi, abis angka sepuluh berapa, ya? KOK SUSAH BANGET!"

_'√196'_

"Satu sembilan enam? Satu ditambah sembilan itu sepuluh ... sepuluh ditambah enam ... AKU AJA ENGGAK TAU ABIS SEPULUH ANGKA BERAPA! Langsung kasih tau aja, sih."

Sadar telah dipermainkan, Chuuya menuntut langsung daripada pusing sendiri. Mereka yang ribut berdua mendadak didatangi oleh bocah lain. Cowok berseragam SD itu telah bermain di bak pasir sejak tadi dan tertarik karena percakapan absurd tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau punya pacar, ya, orang aneh?"

"Siapa itu? Apa dia temenmu?"

_'Cubit pipi artinya bukan'_

_'Elus kepala artinya iya'_

Pipinya pun dicubit dan Chuuya marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Ya ampun, kalian mesra banget. Aku sama Gin aja enggak segitunya." Kebetulan ada ranting kayu. Cowok aneh itu mengambilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas tanah.

_'Udah kelas 6 ga tau hitung akar, malu-maluin~"_

"Masa aku disuruh ngitung seratus enam puluh sembilan akar! Capek yang ada."

_'Kasian Gin *pacarnya* bloon.'_

"Matematika enggak menentukan segalanya. Pas SMP nanti aku bakal lebih tinggi dari kau, liat aja."

"Kalian saling kenal? Katanya dia bukan temenmu."

"Dia selalu diem dan ngeremehin aku. Kami ini musuh bebuyutan dari awal!" Mungkin di mata bocah satunya lagi orang asing ini menyerupai iblis, setan matematika yang gila menghitung! Chuuya mendadak ngeri dan menggeser pantat, ia tidak mau menghitung 196 akar!

"Bener juga. Aku enggak tau namamu. Kalo aku panggil aja Chuuya. Pasti enggak mau, kan, dipanggil penggila cokelat?"

"Pfftt ... masa pacaran enggak tau nama? Dia itu Dazai. Kalo aku Tachihara. Yang lagi nyamperin kita itu Gin, dia pacar ... adududuhhh!" Telinganya dijewer lantas ditarik sembari mereka berjalan menjauh. Ini mau sore tetapi adik bandelnya itu belum pulang.

"Apa dia bilang yang aneh-aneh?"

"Katanya kalian pacaran."

"Maaf. Kami kakak-adik, dia emang suka ngelantur dari dulu. Kalian bisa bermesraan lagi, kok."

"AMPUN, KAK. AKU CUMA ENGGAK MAU KALAH DARI PACARNYA!"

Mereka salah paham, keduanya tahu itu dan hanya Chuuya yang berniat meluruskan. Namun, ramalan Kak Kenji perihal 'seseorang yang lebih baik' membuat dia bungkam. Si cowok aneh alias Dazai menjadi satu-satunya kemungkinan paling memungkinkan.

"Lupain dulu soal itu! Tundukkan kepalamu!" Entah membicarakan dan bermaksud apa, Dazai menurut saja daripada kena hajar seperti ketiga preman tadi. Tangannya yang kasar meraba wajah itu penuh kehati-hatian–ada bengkak di sana-sini.

"Lukamu parah banget kayaknya. Aku ke apotek dulu kalo gitu." _GREP! _Tidak sedikit pun Dazai membiarkannya menapaki tanah. Menghampirinya seperti tadi saja sudah berbahaya, apa lagi ke apotek yang jauh dari taman kota.

"Seenggaknya biarkan aku bales kebaikanmu! Apa menurutmu enggak bisa karena aku miskin?!" Biasa diremehkan membuat Chuuya sentimental. Ia tidak tahu apa Dazai berniat demikian atau salah paham semata. Cowok aneh itu mendadak pergi membuatnya terpaksa menunggu.

Tahu-tahu, pipinya dingin oleh sesuatu. Chuuya tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi, 'ia' memiliki gagang dengan bau yang manis bercampur asam, menyengat ketika dijilat dan bikin ngilu kalau digigit. Rasanya seperti jeruk–Chuuya yakin karena pernah makan buah kejingga-jinggan itu–Kak Kenji yang kasih sewaktu lagi panen.

"Ini apa? Enak banget!"

_'Es krim rasa jeruk_.'

"Bukannya enggak suka jeruk, tapi kenapa beli yang rasa ini?"

_'Rambutmu oranye soalnya._'

"Konyol banget! Abis ini kamu pasti bilang mirip senja." Di hari pertamanya 'bekerja' Atsushi pun bilang demikian. Mereka berteman karena pernyataan sebodoh itu dan menjadi dekat setiap berlari di sore hari.

_'Iya. Indah kayak balas dendammu.'_

"In-dah? Kau bercanda atau gimana? Mana ada bales dendam yang kayak gitu." Niatnya adalah membuat Dazai menyesal telah berbaik hati. Mereka sekadar pengemis dan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berada di sana–dua orang asing yang semestinya semata-mata terhubung oleh uang.

Namun apa pedulinya jika monolog kemarin adalah ketulusan yang memedulikan rapuh jiwa itu? Dazai merangkulnya karena perpisahan terlampau erat mencintai mereka. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dengan sempurna. Tarian logam di mangkuk plastik bukanlah cara yang diharapkannya untuk pergi dan sekadar diingat semata dalam kenang.

"Tubuhku bau, lho. Entar nempel di bajumu lagi." Setelahnya Chuuya mengaduh karena dicubit. Dazai masa bodoh selama mereka bertemu lagi.

"Ya ampun. Aku jadi ngerasa enggak adil. Kenapa orang buta enggak boleh nangis?" Peluk itu gagal memenangkan gemetar dan sesak yang menggerogoti dada. Sepasang tangan mungilnya berbalik membalas rangkulan yang tidak pernah Chuuya harapkan dari siapa pun.

"Pasti enak, ya bisa nangis? Semua kesedihanmu keluar. Lega tanpa perlu diucapin dengan kata-kata. Sesekali aku juga mau menangis. Bukan karena aku enggak kuat, tapi karena aku melakukannya buat orang lain."

"Aku ... aku ingin menangis buat Akutagawa, dia adekku yang berumur sepuluh tahun dan sakit paru-paru. Buat Atsushi yang selalu aku repotin dan sering kumarahi, tapi sabar banget sama sikap keras kepalaku. Buat Kak Kenji dan Abang Tanizaki karena sering bikin mereka khawatir. Buat teman-temanku yang peduli meski kami sama-sama kesulitan."

"Lalu yang terakhir, aku mau menangis untukmu. Dipukulin kayak tadi pasti sakit, rasanya sedih banget seakan enggak ada yang peduli. Aku mau melakukannya karena ternyata, kalian bahkan kau berharga buatku."

"Tapi, karena aku buta dan enggak diizinkan menangis, aku akan tersenyum buat kalian yang kuanggap berharga. Kata Kak Kenji, 'kita jadi kuat setelah menangis', dan aku bilang sama dia, 'kita jadi semakin kuat jika setelahnya tersenyum'."

Wajah kusamnya berbinar-binar dengan senyum yang membingkai perkataan itu dalam satu garis penuh kehangatan. Dazai menyentuh lembut kelopak matanya–tempat di mana kegelapan justru bersarang menggantikan cahaya harapan. Andaikata cokelat adalah bintang permohonan, dia ingin Chuuya mampu mengintip seisi dunia dengan senyum yang nantinya lebih lebar.

"Sebenernya juga, aku penasaran kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini. Tapi kurasa, alesannya enggak penting. Tau kenapa?" Sebagai jawaban pipinya dicubit kembali. Pertanyaan sejenis itu bukanlah akar atau perkalian yang memiliki jawaban pasti. Toh, hati tidaklah bisa dianalisis seperti rumus.

"Kasih butuh tindakan, bukan kata-kata doang. Meski aku kesel karena kau enggak pernah membalasku, aku juga bersyukur karenanya."

"Dan juga, kapan kau mengelus rambutku? Pipiku sakit dicubit terus." Sebelum menjawabnya Dazai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan jari-jari Chuuya–es krim jeruknya meleleh entah dari kapan. Ia sekalian mengelap ujung bibir bocah itu yang juga berlepotan.

"Pake baju juga bisa, kok." Aduh! Pipinya dicubit lagi–kali ini yang sebelah kiri biar tidak cemburu. Dazai sekalian menuliskan sesuatu di pipi tirusnya itu. Semacam '_hadiah_' atau entahlah apa yang kurang Chuuya pedulikan.

_'Ambil' _

Tulisnya lagi di pipi Chuuya.

"Ini apaan emang?" Agak halus sewaktu diraba. Di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang lembut ketika Chuuya menggesekkan jarinya dengan bungkusan tersebut. Entah apa itu karena terasa asing.

_'Cokelat.'_

"Cokelat?! A-aku bukan pacarmu tapi!" Ramalan Kak Kenji mendadak nyata. Wajahnya kian menyerupai senja yang perlahan tampak menghias kota–Dazai bersumpah sosok mungil itu adalah lukisan terindah yang khusus dihadiahkan Tuhan kepadanya.

_'Cokelat pertemanan.'_

'Pertemanan' berarti 'teman', bukan? Chuuya kelewat bahagia sampai membisu. Meskipun tahu senja tiba untuk menjemputnya pulang ke permukiman, ia tetap enggan beranjak. Dazai menuliskan niatnya untuk mengantar sampai permukiman. Namun segera Chuuya tolak dengan melompat dan mengambil tongkat di samping bangku taman.

"Besok kau lewat jalan yang sama?" Untuk menjawabnya Dazai beranjak dan mengelus kepala itu. Tangannya kasar seperti milik Chuuya namun lebih besar sekaligus hangat. Ia akan merindukan sentuhan itu ketika dipukul nanti, elusannya yang menghindarkan benci dan guratan kalimatnya yang mengharapkan pertemuan.

"Nanti, aku mau mendengar suaramu. Besok kita ngobrol lagi, oke?! Jangan menahan dirimu karena kita temen sekarang."

Tangan mereka saling melambai. Chuuya berjalan dengan tongkatnya sementara Dazai berdiam di tempat serupa. Dia ingin menuliskan sesuatu dengan ranting kayu sebelum pulang dan menjemput esok siang.

_'Lain kali adalah mata.'_

Semoga langit malam membaca permohonannya senja ini. Menggantikan harapan konyol yang selalu diimpikannya sejak berumur tiga tahun -Dazai tersenyum samar jika sejenak teringat dan segera melangkah pergi.

* * *

_**Jika seorang tunanetra mempertanyakan air matanya.**_

_**Maka seorang tunawicara mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya mencintai dengan sempurna tanpa kata-kata.**_

* * *

Tamat.

A/N: Sebenernya agak gimana gitu ama ini fanfic, dan lagi ini enggak nyambung ama tema 'valentine' karena harusnya cewe kasih coklat ke cowo, tapi ini kebalik HAHAHA. bikin fic ini buatku susah karena interaksinya itu bisu sama buta, makanya maaf banget kalo penggambarannya jelek sama konflik terlalu lambat. sesuai judul fic ini 'Selintas Kasih', enggak mungkin dong aku bikin dazai ama chuuya ketemu terus, terlebih status mereka pengemis ama pejalan kaki. semoga selingannya cukup enak buat dibaca dan bikin ga gabut banget :) idenya mendadak banget dan mungkin, kurang terencana dengan baik meski semua selingannya aku bikin karena menurutku butuh.

Dan seperti biasa, kalo ada yang tertarik buat gabung ke Fanfiction Addict boleh kirim no WA ke PM~ thx buat yang udah fav, review sama follow, moga fic-ku ini enggak mengecewakan kalian. mungkin kalo jadi, sequel-nya aku bikin meski kemungkinannya kecil.


End file.
